scrungusfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Manky
The Drop Manky is one of many Manky subspecies, acting as a specialized dropship for the Manky Collective's military forces. One of several Manky subspecies that was not created by Scrungus and was in fact a later addition to the subspecies made by the Collective itself, the Drop Manky is easily identifiable, being one of only two Mankies which can fly, and from it's bizarre physiology, even by Manky standards. The Drop Manky is a logistical aircraft as well, capable of ferrying supplies between occupationary vehicles and the surface of a given target. The Drop Mankies are commanded by Pious-Zealot-of-the-Shark. Anatomy & physiology The Drop Manky is a peculiar specimen, even by Manky standards. A horrid hybrid abomination created from a synthetic Meme creature and a cumbersome machine, the Drop Manky is easily identifiable by it's bewilderingly strange silhouette - A large purple tuning fork-shaped main body, with a massive Manky head suspended in between the two "prongs" via an unknown antigravity mechanism, and a class-6 lite plasmeme cannon mounted on the back of the entity. The Drop Manky holds troops inside the two "prongs", which open up to allow troops to jump down to the surface. The height the troops must drop from often results in a small portion of the Drop Manky's payload dying on impact, however. It is also capable of holding cargo in these bay doors, as well as in it's mouth. This Manky subspecies harbors a bizarre neural construction, notable for being the first time the Manky Collective's genetic engineering division has attempted to tamper with the psychology of a subject. It's neural pathways are seperated into two significant portions, the "Smart" side, and the "Manky" side. The smart side being what is generally in control of the creature, responsible for receiving commands and carrying them out, while the "Manky" side manages the ravenous tendencies of the Manky emotions, keeping them safeguarded and out of control of the main creature, as giving any bit of control to the Manky emotions would lead to an unpredictable and unreliable dropship. This strange neural construction is effective at keeping Drop Mankies in line and obedient, but it leads to the surreal sight of seeing the Drop Manky's head ravenously writhing it's face in rage, snarling and frothing at the mouth while it's body calmly coordinates itself with sophisticated movements, the stark contrast being noted as "upsetting" to those fighting against the Collective on various battlefields. History Devised by a team of Crab Mankies as a convenient way to ferry troops and supplies between Manky space stations, occupationary craft, and targets of the Collective's ongoing expansion campaign, the Drop Manky began to see widespread usage as soon as the first prototypes were given the green light by the Manky Warlords. The Drop Manky quickly went on to become a staple of the Manky Collective, an incursion never being seen without the iconic tuning fork-shaped silhouettes of Drop Manky flocks en route to their destination.Category:Species Category:Subspecies Category:Technology Category:The Manky Collective Category:Vehicles